Computing devices are becoming ubiquitous tools for personal, business, and social uses. Many user's store vast amounts of media content on their computing devices. In fact, many user's store their media content libraries on mobile computing devices to allow them access to the media content at any time. Such media content may include, for example, music, e-books, videos, pictures, documents, games, podcasts, contacts, messages, mailing lists, appointments, to-do lists, various applications, recipes, Rich Site Summary (RSS) feeds, and other content. A user's collection of media content is generally indicative of their personal tastes and interests. Many users' media collections are not static; rather, the user will often add to and update their collection over time as their preferences and interests broaden and/or change.
Many users enjoy expanding and learning about their interests (e.g., learning about new artists or upcoming books). One way in which users learn more about their media content collections is through online searching. By using online search tools, user's may learn additional information about their tastes and interest, expand their interests and media collections, and receive updates related to their interests. For example, user's may periodically visit a music site to learn about any new releases or upcoming concerts by their favorite band. Many company websites and fansites are available for such purposes. Of course, such additional searching and information gathering consumes a significant amount of the user's time, which may have been better spent enjoying their media collection. Additionally, the very act of searching for such additional information and updates becomes increasing difficult as the user's media collection and tastes expand. Although some recommendation systems are available (e.g., those recommendation systems designed to recommend music similar to the user's taste), the resulting recommendations are often very narrow (e.g., simply another song that the user may like) and lack any additional or related information that may be of interest to the user.